


Endangered Love

by President_Oberon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: DNA Fusion Is A Thing Now, Denial of Feelings, Fox/Raccoon Yes Please, Gen, I'm Sorry, On the Run, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/pseuds/President_Oberon
Summary: A fox is taken from her home of Terra, or Earth, and is taken to the alien planet of Repilia. She escapes from the planet after her DNA was transfused with a human's and a Repilio's DNA, giving her the abilities to speak, walk on two legs, and even really think for herself. When she escapes she doesn't know where she's going, pretty much leaving her lost in space, until, a certain ship runs into hers, meeting her with the guardians of the galaxy. With their help, she runs from the scientists that have captured her, at least, until she finds that she's running from something bigger than that.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here from before, welcome back! I hope you enjoy this version better than the one before and I really appreciate that you've stuck with me for this long, thank you! If you're new, hello and welcome to this fic that makes me a furry. Enjoy

The room was bright. It was a lab, the lights above a bright white, making the lab seem like it never sleeps. It does, but barely. Pink aliens of different shapes and sizes in bright white lab coats that matched the bright lights would constantly be in the lab, the poor creatures inhabiting the lab would hardly sleep a wink. The poor creatures, all of different planets and species were kept in glass boxes that lined the walls, they were lucky if they died after the first couple experiments. A fox was one of the first animals that lined the walls. A female fox that was plucked from her burrow on Earth and brought to a planet only to be experimented on for a reason she didn’t understand.

“Alright vulpes, you’re just going to lay there, and you’re going to go through the fusion tube thing and you’re going to come out new!” The small pink alien’s white blank eyes were wide with excitement as he strapped down the small mammal to the table. The fox growled and tried to bite at the alien. He let out a scream then pushed a button that made a strap go around the animal’s head. Her head slammed back on the table before her jaws clamped down on the alien’s arm. The fox let out a whine of pain then growled, trying to wriggle free. The small pink alien stepped to a control panel and tapped away at a keyboard. He twirled at the ends of a deep purplish pink mustache as he read over what he typed. He then nodded and pushed a different button from before. The table jerked to a start and slowly crawled it’s way towards said ‘Fusion Tube Thing’. The fox’s amber eyes were widened with fear, her growling has died down to now fearful whimpering. The mammal entered the tube, the bright light of the lab was gone, it was dark, she couldn’t see anything even with her night vision. Suddenly the tube erupted in bright blue light, it started to whir, the noise growing louder by the second. An electric shock went down the foxes spine and she screamed in shock and pain. She felt needles poking into her and she felt things being injected into her body. Her orange fur stood on end as the electric shock went through her. And as soon as it started, it was over, the table crawled back out of the tube, the fox was breathing erratically, her small chest rising and falling  against the restraints of the table. The scientist came up to the table, a needle in hand. He took advantage of the electrified fur and stuck a needle into the fox’s arm. The fox felt herself grow tired, and she didn’t try to bite the scientist when he undid the restraints and picked her up, placing her into a small room with a glass wall. The room was the size of broom closet and the floor was grass, but it was artificial. The room was called the ‘Observation Room’ by the scientists that’d come in and out of the lab. They’d place the creature they were experimenting on into the room, and watch their creations unfold. The small pink alien went about cleaning up what he got out, he was the only one in the lab today, at least at the moment. Every once and a while a tall pink alien would come into the lab and check on the small pink one. The fox recognized him, he was in the lab everyday and with every other pink alien that came in. The fox laid in room, her fur still sticking up with electricity, it swayed with the air that was pumped into the room and she let out a huff. Her body throbbed from the ‘Fusion Tube Thing’, and whatever the small scientist injected in her afterwards made her feel exhausted. She curled into a ball, her tail tickling her nose, she fell asleep.

The slumber didn’t last long, the fox jolted awake, letting out screams of pain. She scrambled around the room, hunching over and running into the walls to try and stop the pain she felt throughout her body. The tall alien ran into the room and went straight to the small one who was watching in awe as the fox fumbled about in pain.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” The tall alien yelled.

“Dewitty!” The small alien looked a little frightened at the sight of his coworker.

“What did you do?!” Dewitty repeated. The small alien ran a hand through his short deep purple-pink hair and shifted from one foot from the other.

“Frensky, what-did-you-”

“Ohhh, I went ahead and ignored you.” Frensky said, not looking at Dewitty and instead to the fox. The fox was now heaving in a corner of the room. It let out another scream, it was ear piercing. The two pink aliens covered their pointed ears to protect them from the noise.

“YOU WENT AHEAD AND DID IT ALL AT ONCE?!” Dewitty yelled over the scream.

“YES! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FASTER!” Frensky yelled back. Dewitty uncovered one ear to punch Frensky in the arm.

“OW!” The small alien exclaimed as he uncovered his ear to rub his arm. The screaming got louder if possible and the two scientists watched the fox in awe. The fox screamed as they hunched in a corner of the room. Her eyes were shut and they could even hear bones cracking over the screaming. They let out an ‘ooo’ as they saw her forepaws transform. The fox’s dew claw moved up the fox’s arm, stopping at her paw, giving her a thumb. The phalanges of the paw elongated, turning into fingers, the fox looked to have hands now. 

“Holy shit, you did it.” Dewitty was awestruck, staring at the fox’s hands. The screaming started to die down, then finally stopped. The fox slumped the floor, seemingly unconscious.

“You don’t think she’s. . .” Frensky looked up at Dewitty who was already punching in the code for the door and stepping into the observation room. He went over to the fox, kneeling in front of her, picking her up and cradling her in her arms. He pet her fur, getting shocked from the electricity from before. He shook his hand out then picked up her paw, observing the now fingers and thumb. The fox’s eyes shot open and she kicked against Dewitty, launching herself from him and landing in the lab. She skirted across the sleek floor and bounding out of the lab. Dewitty sat in shock for a moment before scrambling to get up and chase after the fox, Frensky chasing after him. The fox skid out of the way of other scientists as they raced for anywhere that could possibly get them out of here. She looked at the walls and the signs changed from scribble she couldn’t understand to words she could read and comprehend. She read ‘Ship Bay’ and an arrow pointing to the right.

“GET THAT FOX!” She heard Dewitty yell from behind her and she started to run faster towards the ship bay. She could hear the pounding of Dewitty and Frensky’s feet behind her. She reached the ship bay and stood, looking around. Her heart pounded in her chest and she narrowly escaped a pair of hand that was reaching for her tail. She ran away from the pink scientist grabbing for her and went for the nearest ship. It wasn’t until the ship door was closed that she noticed she was walking on her hind legs with no problem. She didn’t have time to really react to that though because people started banging on the door, making her yelp in surprise and go to the front of the ship to work the controls. She wasn’t sure how to control the ship, even with her new brain, she just kept pushing buttons until things started to work. She pulled a lever and she felt the ship raise. She heard yelling outside of the ship and frantically sat in the captain’s seat, placing one hand on the wheel and the other to another lever, pushing it forward then steering the ship out of the bay. She heard the yells of the pink aliens below as she soared off, away from the lab that she was imprisoned in and to outer space, doing her best to try and get lost so the aliens couldn’t find her. Dewitty sighed in frustration as he watched one of their oldest test subjects leave the ship bay and into deep space where it would probably die.

“Frensky, this wouldn’t have happened if you just listened to me ya jackass.” Dewitty seethed, pulling at his fluffy deep purple-pink hair. His blank white eyes glared down at Frenksy, who looked ashamed.

“I-I know I-”

“Frensky, did it ever occur to you that maybe fusing the D.N.A. of a vulpes vulpes, the D.N.A. of a human, and the D.N.A. of a Repilio, us?! Frensky you’re such a fucking dumbass, now we’re both going to get killed! Nice going!” Dewitty turned around and started to walk back to the lab, smacking Frensky on the head on the way back.

“Ow. . .” He grunted, rubbing his head and following his superior inside, “I said I was sorry. . .”

The fox looked out upon the vast stars of space. They’ve never seen something so beautiful, especially since she’s been locked up. She let out a sigh of content, falling back against the chair and looked at her paws. She marvelled over her fingers, and how much more comfortable she felt sitting up like a human would. She started to thinking. If she had fingers like a human would, if she could think like a human could and if she could walk on her hind legs like a human could, then maybe she could even  _ talk _ like a human could. She felt embarrassed for even thinking about practicing something like talking. She thought for a moment on how she could go about saying something and then finally thought she figured it out.

“Ay. . . Ahm. . . Furee. . .” She didn’t like the sound of that, so she tried again.

“I. . . Ahm. . . Free.” She repeated, it was better this time, she thought she was getting the hang of it.

“I. . . Am. . . Free. I am free, I am free.” She kept repeating the three words over and over again, ecstatic that she was able to speak and that the words were true. She was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oomf I’m sorry that this took so long!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

There was a jolt, the fox was thrown from her seat and she let out a groan of pain when the different levers and thrusters and things poking out of the control panel had found their way into her ribcage.

“Ow. . .” She grunted out, pushing herself off the panel and back into the seat she had fallen asleep in. The fox had fallen asleep raking her mind of all the things she’s heard the scientists say and repeated them until she was able to speak them clearly. She could form words in her head and make her own sentences with them, she just had trouble saying them. She mostly had trouble with ‘s’s, her teeth made her slur them a little, but she got better with each word. There was a banging on the side of ship, the fox froze and listened. The banging turned to clicking, and then there was a whir as the door of the escape pod was being pried open. The vixen’s eyes grew wide and she scuttled out of her state to under the control panel. She curled herself in a small ball and she pushed until she hit the cold metal lining of the wall. There was a hiss as the door opened, releasing its vacuum of air and allowing whatever was outside, in. There were footsteps. Two heavy sets and one light one. The heavy sets were slightly different, one lighter than the other but just as flat footed, making it this rather intimidatingly.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” A man’s voice called.

“If anyone was in here, don’t you think we’d know? This pod is only big enough to fit five people at least.” Another man’s voice snarked off.

“Yeah but-“

“It is one room, Peter.” A woman’s voice said now.

“Yeah Peter, it’s one room.” The second said, more snarky than before.

“Okay then, if no one is here, mind explaining to me how this tiny escape pod is still running in the middle of space? Hm? Yeah, you can’t exactly escape from an escape pod.” The first said, justifying himself. The fox slightly nodded to herself, agreeing with the first’s argument.

“It could’ve been falsely activated.” The second brought up.

“Unlikely, this pod needs to be manually run, it doesn’t get shot out, you gotta climb in and control the thing for it to go.” The third said.

“Wait, hold on now, you’re contradicting yourself you said no one can be in here-“

“I said that no one can be in here because we can’t see them, asshole, I didn’t say anythin’ other than that.” The third said, sighing heavily afterwards.

“This is a waste of my time, I’m goin’ back on the Milano, you two jackasses think you got it taken from here?” The third continued, they didn’t wait for an answer because the fox could hear them leave.

“God he’s such an asshole for being a small cute lookin’ raccoon.” The first said, stepping around the ship. The fox’s amber eyes went wide again with fear of being found.

“I still don’t know what a raccoon is.” The second said, doing the same as the first. They both quickly got to the control panel, their boots pointed towards the fox. One smaller pair that carried the second’s voice and a larger pair that carried the first. The fox saw a bright green hand with light white lines etched into the skin place itself on the pilot’s seat.

“Peter, the seat is still warm.” The second voice commented, lowly.

“So someone is here! Ha! Rocket can suck my dick!” The first exclaimed. The first laughed but then it died down.

“I’m sorry.” They added. It was quiet for a few moments.

“The control panel is open underneath it.” The second whispered. It went quiet again, the fox’s little heart began to pound. A sound of a whir, guns powering up. Suddenly, two heads appeared replacing the pairs of boots pointing guns at the fox. One was bright lime green, silver markings along her eyebrows and cheeks making it look more angular than it is. The head was presumably of a female, an alien more than likely,, her dark brown eyes blinked with long black lashes and her darker green lips were agap in surprise. Black hair swept the floor with magenta tips making it look ablaze. The other face was presumably a male’s, he was very pale compared to the woman, with ginger, short, curly hair and a matching ginger scruff on it’s way to looking like a trim beard. The fox recognized his species, they lived where she did, but she rarely saw them. They were called ‘man’ when male and ‘woman’ when female. The man’s bright blue eyes squinted with confusion, ginger brows furrowed.

“A fox?” The man questioned, audibly surprised, powering down his gun. The man’s voice was the first’s.

“What’s a fox?” The female asked, matching the voice of the second.

“They’re animals from earth, Terra, they don’t belong here in the middle of the galaxy.” The man turned his head to look at the alien who did the same.

“Do foxes know how to pilot ships?”

“No! They’re forest creatures that like, live in the ground and stuff.” The man looked back to the fox, looking to be contemplating things. He got on his knees and set his gun down. With a weary hand, he reached to touch the fox. The fox’s eyes widened and she curled up even more. The man’s hand went back a little, but the man kept it up.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you, we want to help you. It’s alright.” The man soothed, his hand slowly moving towards the fox again. The fox stared at it for a moment, still not knowing whether to trust this man or not. This is the same ruse that the pink aliens used to get her out of her burrow to be taken off into a place she didn’t even know existed. But this wasn’t a pink alien, this was something she recognized, something she knew. Maybe they could get her back home where they both belong. Hesitantly, the fox leaned her head forward and closed her eyes and let the man caress her head. He pet her a few more times before she felt his fingernails scratch their way behind her ear.

“Whoa! I’m petting a fox look at that! I dreamed of doing this as a kid.” The man said excitedly.

“You dreamt of petting an animal? Peter your dreams were simple.” The alien rolled her eyes. The man, who was named Peter, rolled his eyes back at the alien.

“Whatever man at least my dreams came true.” Peter stopped petting the fox and slowly reached forward with both hands. The fox let Peter pull her out from under the control panel and cradled the creature to his chest so he could easier stand up. The alien stood straight and curiously stared at the fox, having never seen one before.

“They seem like they’re pets.” The alien commented, watching Peter pet the fox and scratch under her chin.

“Oh no they’re vicious. They don’t like people or other creatures in their space.” This made the alien confused.

“If they’re so vicious why are you petting it? And why is it letting you?”

“I dunno, maybe I have a gift. You’re pretty vicious and I do more than pet you.” Peter started   
laughing at his own comment and the alien punched him in his bicep. Peter winced afterwards, sucking in air through his teeth and letting out a loud, “OW!”. He looked back down at the fox as he pet her, she nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

“Where did you come from little guy?” Peter muttered his thought aloud. He trailed his hand along the fox’s body, seeing if it’d wince or growl at him if he touched something in particular and that would indicate if the animal was hurt or not. When finished with the body Peter checked the legs. He froze when he got the the front paws. He saw that the animal had thumbs, much liked Rocket did, but he grew confused. He doesn’t remember foxes having thumbs on earth.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Gamora asked, seeing Peter’s confusion.

“Nothing, they’re fine, it’s just. . . Foxes don’t have thumbs. They have regular paws like a cat or something.”

“A cat?”

“Nevermind.”

“Maybe it’s not a fox then. Maybe it just looks like one like how Rocket only looks like your ‘raccoon’.” Gamora said, putting out her thought.

“A raccoon?” The fox finally spoke. Peter’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Gamora just stared.

“Of-of course. Of course the fox can talk, why wouldn’t the fox talk? God this is a whole other Rocket situation.” Peter said, almost sounding hysterical and setting the fox down on the floor. She got up, at first on all fours. Then, she started standing on her back legs slowly, using the pilot’s seat as support.

“I didn’t talk before. I just started yesterday.” The fox said, wobbling a little bit on her legs. Peter didn’t say anything and neither did Gamora. So, the fox continued.

“I remember seeing raccoons, and humans like you,” the fox gestured to Peter, “where I lived. I think I’m from wherever you said I was from. . . Earth, Terra.”

“So,” Gamora started, “you’re from Earth, where Peter lives. How’d you get here?”

“I was taken.” The fox answered, “Pink people called. . . what were they called?”

“Pink people? With purple hair and white eyes?” The fox nodded, agreeing with the green alien.

“Repilios.” Gamora said, looking to Peter, who looked clueless. She rolled her eyes and explained.

“They’re a species that was taken over by the Deraxs, a war driven species that takes over planets to further their cause of destruction. You must’ve an experiment, just a pawn in their game.” Gamora’s eyes were filled with compassion as she looked at the fox as she explained the politics of these aliens.

“Holy shit. . .” Peter breathed out, also looking at the fox.

“Are you hungry?” Gamora asked, out of the blue. The fox nodded. Gamora nodded in reply, and she headed towards the exit.

“Quill, bring her on board, we’ll get her some food.” She said before completely disappearing. Peter nodded and he held out a hand for the fox to take as she struggled to step forward. With his help, the fox made her way to the exit of the little escape pod she stole for her own freedom.

“So, what’s your name?” Peter asked.

“I don’t have one.” The fox replied.

“Then that’s our next mission. After eating, we’ll get you a name.”

The fox looked up at Peter from her paws which she stared at as she walked. She smiled as best as a fox could.

“Thank you.”


End file.
